


put a ring on it (past tense)

by cherrychoke



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, it's just random fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:33:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/cherrychoke
Summary: “You’re just very gay,”





	put a ring on it (past tense)

Twenty minutes into the party, Junmyeon already regrets it. He’s a people person, sure, but he doesn’t like ‘people’ when they’re drunk out of their minds, sweaty, and moving uncontrollably to shitty music. That’s not the kind of people he fancies, really. 

He settles himself in the corner of the bar, avoiding bar-tender, too. He’s penniless, currently, only for alcohol. He doesn’t want to spend his gaming money on this thing which does nothing but kill him slowly.

“Junmyeon?” He cringes. The voice is sober, that’s a huge relief, but he doesn’t want to look. He just hums, dropping his head on his arms. “Junmyeon-hyung?”

He looks up, only to find a handsome face. Familiar, but more of the handsome side. “Are you my cousin?”

The guy chuckles, sits next to him, and gestures the bartender. “Anything you fancy?”

“No alcohol tonight, I’ve got some projects to work on.”

After ordering something for himself and an orange juice for Junmyeon, he turns to him, smiling. “We aren’t cousins,” he squints, a teasing grin on his face. If it weren’t for his handsome face, Junmyeon would’ve kicked him in the shins. Or knees. He’s a tall dude. “Don’t you remember me, hyung?”

“We… I think I was drunk or—”

“Fully sober, you were the driver.”

He hides his face between his forearms. Blushing furiously. “I don’t okay? Cut the old man some slack.”

“Okay, okay, can I give you hints, then?”

“How about getting straight to the point?”

The guy chuckles, leans his elbow on the counter, resting his chin on his palm. He’s so handsome, Junmyeon wants to punch his face for teasing him like this. “Well, let’s see.” He pretends to think about it. “Minseok-hyung’s wedding,”

“Joohyun’s brother?”

“Right after your toast,”

“Dohyung?”

“Wow,” he laughs, “how many people did you bone on a single day?”

“I didn’t,” he makes an unintelligible noise, then pokes the person’s side. “Just tell me who you are, will you?”

“Does Sehun ring a bell?”

Junmyeon frowns at him. “We met  _ yesterday _ . At Disneyland. You were wearing a costume!”

“I know,” Sehun laughs louder, and Junmyeon takes the liberty to kick his shin. “Ow! I was just pulling your leg, hyung. We also met after your toast.”

“I don’t remember,” Junmyeon pouts. “I was emotional over my best friend getting married to my other best friend.”

Sehun chuckles, grinning adorably. “I forgive you.”

***

Three minutes after getting out of bed, Junmyeon is blessed with a shirtless Sehun in his bed. It’s a daily thing to see his husband shirtless, but it gets better and better everyday. They’ve been married for four months now, Sehun has gotten a better job, Junmyeon’s gotten three promotions. Their house has upgraded to upper-middle class level, and telling everyone his husband is nurse practitioner puts a huge, smug grin on Junmyeon’s face.

“I know you’re staring.”

Junmyeon chuckles at that. Cat-walks his way near his husband, wiggling his eyebrows at him. “When am I not?”

“Disgusting.” Sehun grabs a fistful of Junmyeon’s shirt, pulling him into a soft kiss, smiling against his mouth. “I can walk better in heels.”

It’s so scary outside their house, it’s the only place where they can act like stereotypical gays and not have a constant feel of someone attacking them. So once Junmyeon’s coaxed Sehun into getting up, they both cat-walk into their kitchen, before they drop the act and get to their work. Sehun makes their coffee, while Junmyeon picks out their morning breakfast, and preps it.

Everything is a routine, different everyday, but routine nonetheless. Maybe it’s the honeymoon phase and that’s why they’re so in tact. They’re not yelling at each other like an year ago, so maybe that’s good. Maybe they’ll do better with a ring on it. Maybe they’ll adopt kids like Sehun’s parents have hoped for. 

“Hyung,”

Junmyeon takes out the eggs, glancing at Sehun before getting back to his work.

“I love you a lot.”

He cracks the egg on the counter, opening it onto the pan. “I love you too, Sehunnie.” He covers the pan with the lid, and turns out. Sehun is smiling at him with a fond look, cheeks in his palms, eyes almost-closed from the smile. Looking adorable. “What’s up?”

“You’re just very gay,” Sehun laughs, “I’m glad I didn’t have to make a cult and dance to  _ Single Ladies _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> 701 words of being gay. it's very gay. if you didn't notice. gay. like me. i love my gf when will she kiss me oof


End file.
